Soldier
by Razux
Summary: Kepada siapa dia dapat membohongi, bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintai youkai di depannya? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke antara mereka? Suck on summary SxR fic!


**Soldier**

**By : Razux**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Inuyasha Belong To Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Kohaku berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri hutan yang sangat terkenal dan tidak berani dimasuki manusia. Rambut hitam sebahunya diikat satu dan mata coklatnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Badan tegapnya yang memakai baju perang hitam pembasmi _youkai_ terlihat dengan jelas pada malam bulan purnama yang terang di atas langit, begitu juga dengan senjatanya—sebilah pisau cabit dengan rantai panjang yang terselip di punggungnya. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh sebuah bungkusan kecil serta sebuah gelang emas bertabur mutiara yang ada di dalam baju perangnya. Sebuah senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Bungkusan kecil itu adalah obat-obatan yang diramu oleh Kagome_-san_, pendeta Shinto terkuat di dalam era ini. Sesuatu yang sangat berkhasiat dan berharga. Namun yang paling penting, bungkusan itu adalah pesanan dari seseorang yang sangat disegani dan dihormatinya. Lalu gelang… Gelang itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk seseorang yang snagt berharga dan berarti baginya

Dia sama sekali tidak membuang kesempatan yang ada saat melihat Inuyasha_-san,_ _hanyou_ sekaligus suami dari Kagome_-san_ yang diminta untuk mengantar obat-obatan tersebut terlihat sangat enggan untuk mengantarnya. Dia yang akan mengantarnya. Dengan senang hati dia akan mengantarnya, sebab ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk melihat orang itu lagi setelah sekian lama dan juga kesempatan untuk menwujudkan keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

_Lalala-lalala-lalala_

Mata coklat pemuda itu langsung terbelalak saat telinganya menangkap suara nyanyian merdu dan nyaring yang ada. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara dari orang yang sangat penting baginya. Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis diwajahnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera berlari mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

Dia tahu, orang itu ada di sana. Orang yang sangat berarti baginya, gadis yang sangat berarti baginya—gadis yang dicintainya, Rin.

Langkah kakinya langsung terhenti saat dia tiba di sebuang lapangan luas yang dipenuhi dengan pohon _sakura_. Semua bunga _sakura_ yang ditanam dengan rapi bermekaran dengan begitu indah hingga membuatnya merasa bagaikan di dunia lain. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya dan jantungnya bagaikan terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

Dibawah guguran bunga _sakura_ yang dibawa angin malam, di dalam limpahan sinar bulan purnama yang terang, gadis yang dicintainya sedang bernyanyi dan menari dengan begitu indah nan anggun. Rambut hitam panjang segelap langit tanpa bintangnya terbang dimainkan angin bersamaan dengan setiap gerakan tariannya. Kulit tangannya yang berwarna putih susu bagaikan salju telihat dengan jelas dibalik lengan kimono dua belas lapisnya saat mengangkat tangan ke atas. Hidung yang mancung, pipi yang merona merah bagaikan mawar, mata coklat besar yang bersinar penuh kepolosan, keluguan dan kehangatan, serta senyum memesona di bibir merah tipis bagaikan darah…

Tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah manusia jika melihatnya. _Youkai_ yang terkenal akan kecantikannya pun akan merasa malu jika berdiri disampingnya. Gadis di depannya terlalu cantik— kecantikkan yang sangat tidak fana.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka gadis itu akan menjadi secantik ini? Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka itu. Kohaku masih mengingat jelas pertemuan pertama mereka saat masih kecil. Dia yang diperintahkan untuk menjaganya di sebuah kuil terlantar oleh Naraku—_youkai_ yang dulu mengendalikan dirinya.

Naraku…

Ada kenangan sedih saat dia mengingta nama itu, sebab _youkai_ itulah yang merebut segala miliknya dulu. Teman, ayah, hidup dan juga kebebasannya.

'_Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kita hidup sekarang, begitu juga dengan masa yang akan datang. Karena itu, lihatlah ke masa depan. Kita tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah masa lalu, namun kita punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan masa depan yang kita inginkan asal kita tidak pernah takut dan menyerah.'_

Kata-kata itu telintas di dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Rin padanya saat mereka masih tinggal bersama di desa. Kalimat yang menyelamatkannya.

_Kohaku yang berusia sekitar dua belas terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terus bergemetar hebat dalam hutan. Dia tidak mempedulikan dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras. Kesedihan, ketakutan, kepedihan dan perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Dia bermimpi buruk_—_tidak! Bukan mimpi buruk, tapi memimpikan kenyataan, memimpikan masa lalunya, melihat kembali dirinya sendiri yang dikendalikan Naraku membunuh teman-teman dan ayah kandungnya. Melihat dosanya sendiri yang tidak termaafkan._

"_Kohaku.." Panggil suara lembut seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Kohaku segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap sumber suara tersebut karena terkejut. Mata coklatnya langsung terbelalak saat melihat seoarang gadis kecil berusia sekitar delapan tahun duduk di depannya. Wajah gadis itu hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter darinya,dan berkat sionar bulan purnama yang terang, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata coklat besar yang penuh dengan kepolosan menatap lulus matanya._

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Kohaku?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi dengan pelan, ada nada kecemasan dalam suaranya._

"_A-aku tidak apa-apa, Rin." Jawab Kohaku cepat sambil menghapus air matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya pada siapapun, sebab dia tidak ingin ada yang menghawatirkannya, terutama Sango, kakaknya._

_Sepasang tangan hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh kedua pipi Kohaku dan menolehkan kepala pemuda itu ke depan kembali. Kohaku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata coklat besar gadis kecil di depannya._

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Kohaku?" tanya Rin lagi dengan pelan._

_Kohaku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun dia tidak bisa. Mata cokat yang menatapnya bersinar penuh kekhawatiran, membuatnya merasa bersalah; lagi-lagi dia membuat khawatir orang yang ada di sekelilingnya._

"_A-aku bermimpi buruk.." Jawab Kohaku terbata-bata sambil menutup matanya. Rin pasti akan berpikir dia ini cowok cengeng dan penakut sekarang. Gadis itu pasti akan mentertawakan betapa lemahnya dia. Namun, bukan tawa atau hinaan yang di dapatkannya, melainkan sebuah kalimat penuh pengertianlah yang meluncur keluar dari mulut munggil itu. "Begitu ya… Rin juga sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi mimpi buruk sudah berakhir, Kohaku, sudah tidak apa-apa."_

_Mimpi buruk sudah berakhir, sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia ingin sekali mempercayai kalimat itu, namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tidak bisa. Membunuh teman dan juga ayahnya sendiri adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubahnya. Itu bukan sebuah mimpi yang akan menghilang jika dia bangun._

"_T-tidak bisa, Rin… Mimpi buruk itu tidak akan pernah berakhir, sebab mimpi buruk itu adalah kenyataan…" Ucap Kohaku pelan dengan terbata-bata lagi._

"_Apa yang kau mimpikan, Kohaku?"_

"_A-aku… aku memimpikan saat aku dikendalikan Naraku, Rin… Aku memimpikan saat aku membunuh teman-teman serta ayahku…" Jawab Kohaku lagi sambil menutup matanya. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia berteriak dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangannya dalam mimpi, dia tetap saja gagal, mereka tetap saja mati di tangannya._

_Rin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam membisu mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya._

"_Aku membunuh mereka, Rin. Mereka yang menyayangi dan mencintaiku… Dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, a-aku.. Aku.. Itu adalah kesalahanku.." Tangis Kohaku pelan. Hatinya sangat sakit, betapa dia berharap itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk, berharap teman-teman dan juga ayahnya masih hidup._

"_Apakah kau memang berkeinginan membunuh mereka, Kohaku?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba dengan tenang._

"_A-apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Rin?" tanya Kohaku cepat sambil membuka kedua matanya. Perasaan terkejut memnuhi dirinya saat mendnegar pertanyaan Rin tersebut._

_Rin mengenggam kedua pipi Kohaku dengan kuat dan menatap serius mata pemuda itu, "Apakah kau gembira dan senang saat kau tahu mereka mati ditanganmu, Kohaku?" tanyanya lagi. _

"_Tentu saja tidak, Rin!" jawab Kohaku setengah berteriak. Kepanikan memnuhi dirinya. Apa maksud gadis didepannya? Berkeinginan membunuh mereka? Gembira? senang? Apakah gadis ini sudah gila?_

_Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terlintas di wajah Rin. "Kalau begitu, itu bukan salahmu, Kohaku." _

_Kohaku lagsung terdiam seribu bahasa, matanya langsung membesar karena terkejut mendengar ucapan dan juga melihat senyum gadis itu_—_senyum polos paling memesonakan yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini._

"_Bukan salahmu, Kohaku. Bukan kau yang membunuh mereka. Rin tahu dengan benar sekali, bukan Kohaku yang membunuh mereka." Lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun menuruni pipi kohaku._

_Kohaku hanya bisa mematung dan menatap Rin tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis kecil itu begitu lembut dan juga menghangatkan hatinya._

"_Rin jug sering bermimpi buruk Kohaku.." Ujar Rin tiba-tiba dengan pelan sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipi kohaku._

"_Eh!" seru Kohaku terkejut._

"_Rin sering memimpikan saat Ibu, Ayah dan juga Kakak Rin dibunuh bandit, Kohaku," jelas Rin sambil menatap Kohaku. "Rin sama sekali tidak bisa bebuat apa-apa. Rin hanya bisa berada ditempat persembunyian Rin. Tidak peduli bagimana Rin berusaha berlari ke arah Ibu, Ayah dan Kakak.. Tidak peduli bagaimana Rin berteriak memohon pada pertolongan… Mereka tetap mati di depan mata Rin…"_

"_Rin.." Panggil Kohaku pelan, Tidak pernah dia menyangka gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ini sering mengalami mimpi buruk seperti itu. _

_Rin toba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya ke langit malam menatap bulan purnama, "Rin tidak bisa mengubahnya Kohaku," Gadis itu kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda di sampingnya dan tersenyum kecil "Dan Rin tahu, yang bisa Rin lakukan hanyalah merelakan mereka…"_

_Perasaan terkejut dan terkejut terus meliputi Kohaku. Ucapan dan juga seyum itu berhasil merebut perhatiannya lagi._

"_Kohaku.. Mimpi buruk itu mungkin memang kenyataan, tapi itu sudah berlalu. Dan kau mangatakan yang meninggal itu, ayahmu, kan?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut Kohaku._

"_I-Iya.." Jawab Kohaku cepat dengan terbata-bata._

"_Baiklah!" senyum Rin penuh kegembiraam. "Rin akan memberitahumu sesuatu Kohaku. Rin tahu apa yang ingin ayah Kohaku katakan pada Kohaku yang sekarang ini."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Rin?" tanya Kohaku bingung._

"_Hiduplah dengan bahagia." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Itulah yang ingin ayah Kohaku katakan pada Kohaku sekarang."_

_Kohaku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya, kedua matanya kembali terbelalak. _

"_Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ibu dan Ayah Rin pada Rin. Ayah dan Ibu Rin sangat menyanyangi Rin. Pada saat Ayah dan Ibu Rin menyembunyikan Rin, mereka meminta Rin untuk hidup dengan bahagia meski mereka tidak ada di samping Rin lagi. Ayah Kohaku pasti juga seperti itu, kan? Ayah Kohaku pasti ingin Kohaku bahagia dalam hidupnya. Semua Ayah dan Ibu di dunia pasti seperti itu, kan? Mereka pasti ingin anaknya bahagia." Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Bahagia? Ayahnya ingin dia bahagia? Keinginan semua orang tua yang ada di dunia ini adalah anak mereka bahagia dalam hidup. Perasaan hangat dan gembira membanjir hati Kohaku. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya._

Hiduplah dengan bahagia.

_Kohaku menutup matanya, dia bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas dalam pikirannya sekarang. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, itulah yang akan diucapkan Ayah yang selalu menyanyangi dan mencintainya pada dirinya sekarang._

"_Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kita hidup sekarang, begitu juga dengan masa yang akan datang. Karena itu, lihatlah ke masa depan. Kita tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah masa lalu, namun kita punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan masa depan yang kita inginkan, asal kita tidak pernah takut dan menyerah."_

_Kata-kata yang diucapkan Rin itu kembali merebut perhatian Kohaku hingga dia kembali membuka matanya menatap gadis di depannya. Sebuah senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, gadis di depannya sangat mengejutkan. Kata yang diucapkannya sangat benar, dan siapa yang menyangka kata-kata sebijaksana itu bisa keluar dari mulut munggil itu._

_Melihat senyum di wajah Kohaku, Rin langsung tersenyum. "Kata-kata itu benar sekali, kan, Kohaku?" tanyanya._

"_Iya. Siapa yang mengajarimu kata itu, Rin? Mustahil kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri." tanya Kohaku kembali._

_Senyum di wajah Rin semakin melebar dan membuat hati Kohaku berdetak sangat cepat. Betapa cantiknya gadis di depannya sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan hatinya berdetak dengan cepat . Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?_

"_Yang mengajari Rin kata-kata itu adalah Se.."_

"Kohaku?"

Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya itu langsung menyadarkan Kohaku dari lamunannya. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap gadis didepannya yang kini telah menatapanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kohakukah itu?" tanya Rin lagi.

Kohaku mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mengenang masa lalu hingga dia tidak menyadari gadis yang ada di depannya telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"KOHAKU!" teriak Rin penuh kegembiraan sambil berlari mendekati Kohaku.

Kohaku hanya bisa menahan napasnya melihat Rin yang berlari mendekatinya. Betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Dan dia berani bersumpah, jantungnya bagaikan terhenti saat gadis itu meloncat memeluknya dengan begitu erat sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau ada di sini, Kohaku? Bagaimana kabar Kagome_-sama_, Inuyasha_-sama_, Kaeda_-sama_, Sango_-sama,_ Miroku_-sama_ dan yang lainnya? Apakah mereka juga datang bersamamu kemari? Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini? " tanya Rin terus menerus saat melepasan pelukannya.

"Satu-satu, Rin. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu sekaligus." Tawa Kohaku melihat ekpresi bahagia gadis di depannya, walau dia juga merasakan sedikit kekecewaan karena gadis itu begitu cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, itu semua karena Rin sangat gembira, sebab Rin sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kohaku." Balas Rin lagi sambil tersenyum.

Kohaku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat mendengar gadis ini gembira karena bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika orang yang mereka cintai ternyata merasa gembira melihatnya?

Mencintainya. Kohaku tidak bisa mempungkiri dia mencintai gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang. Sejak saat itu, sejak gadis itu menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan, pandangannya terhadap gadis itu mulai berubah. Melihat senyumnya, melihat tawanya, dia tidak bisa membendung perasaan ingin terus melihatnya. Perasaan itu terus tumbuh dan tumbuh hingga akhirnya dia sadar, dia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ingin melindunginya. Di jaman yang penuh dengan kekacauan ini, Kohaku ingin selalu melindungi senyum dan tawa itu. Untuk itu, diapun memutuskan untuk mengembala mengasah dirinya, sebab dia adalah seorang prajurit, seorang pejuang. Dia akan menjadi kuat, untuk bisa berada disamping gadis yang dicintainya, melindunginya—supaya dia pantas untuk bersanding dengan gadis secantik bidadari itu.

Kini saatnya sudah tiba. Kohaku tahu, dia seorang prajurit yang sangat disegani sekarang. Seorang pembasmi _youkai_ yang sangat terkenal, dihormati dan ditakuti kawan maupun lawan, tidak peduli itu manusia maupun _youkai_. Dia yakin dia bisa memberikan hidup yang nyaman tanpa kekurangan pada gadis yang dicintainya sekarang. Dengan gelang emas yang ada dalam bajunya, dia akan melamarnya.

"Kohaku, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam membisu?" tanya Rin sambil mengerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kohaku.

Kohaku segera tersadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya langsung memerah, "M-maaf, Rin. Aku melamun terus." Balasnya cepat sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Rin kembali tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Kohaku. Tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Rin. Kohaku tidak melakukan kesalahan pada Rin."

Kohaku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang kembali terlintas di wajahnya. Rin sama sekali tidak berubah sedikit pun. Gadis ini tetap saja sangat polos, lugu dan baik hati seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. DIa masih ingat betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui Rin telah kembali hidup bersama walinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang kembali dalam kunjungannya singkat pada masa pengasahan dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, jika Rin benar-benar telah kembali bersama walinya itu, dia bisa bernapas lega, sebab tidak ada masalah yang akan menimpanya. Wali Rin, Sesshoumaru_-sama,_ _Inuyokai_ penguasa tanah barat pasti bisa menjaga Rin dengan baik.

"Aku mengantar barang pesanan untuk Sesshoumaru_-sama_, Rin." Jawab Kohaku sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari dalam bajunya.

"Pesanan untuk Sesshoumaru_-sama_?" tanya Rin bingung sambil menyentuh bungkusan kecil tersebut.

"Ya. Obat-obatan buatan Kagome_-san._" Jawab Kohaku lagi sambil menatap wajah kebingungan Rin yang ada di depannya. "Walau aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa beliau memesannya. Beliau tidak mungkin memmerlukan obat itu, sebab beliau mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat."

Rin tidak membalas ucapan. Namun wajah kebingungannya dengan cepat berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang sanagt memesonakan. Kedua mata coklat besarnya langsung berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Rin.." Panggil Kohaku pelan dengan wajah terpesona. Tidak pernah dia melihat gadis ini tersenyum semenawan dan sebahagia ini. Senyum memesonakan yang pasti dapat memesonakan makhluk apapun yang melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada aura dari _youkai _yang sangat kuat, mengerikan dan berbahaya bergerak ke arah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, pembasmi _youkai_ itu langsung menarik pedang dibelakang punggungnya dan berdiir di depan Rin. Mata coklatnya menatap penuh kewaspadaan arah aura menegrikan tersebut.

Rin yang ada dibelakang Kohaku tiba-tiba tertawa dengan suaranya yang bagaikan dentingan lonceng. Tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang ada di depannya, gadis itu langsung berlari menuju arah aura yang mengerikan itu.

Kohaku sangat terkejut dan mata coklatnya langsung terbelalak saat melihat siapa _youkai_ pemilik aura itu. Dari balik pohon _sakura_ di depan mereka, seorang _youkai_ berambut perak panjang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan pelan. Sinar bulan purnama yang ada membuat pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah _youkai_ itu. Telinga yang runcing, tanda bulan sabit dikeningnya, dua goresan berwarna unggu di kedua pipinya, serta sepasang mata berwarna emas yang selalu tenang dan tidak dapat ditebak—sungguh tampan dan memesonakan. Makhluk tersempurna yang pernah dilihatnya selain Rin, wali Rin—Sesshoumaru_-sama_, _youkai_ penguasa tanah barat yang terkenal luar biasa kuat dan tidak berperasaan.

"SESSHOUMARU_-SAMA_!" teriak Rin penuh kegembiraan sambil meloncat memeluk Sesshoumaru dengan kuat dan erat. Dia memendamkan wajahnya pada dada _youkai_ itu, tidak mempedulikan baju jirah pelindung yang dikenakan _youkai_ tersebut.

Sesshoumaru tidak mengucapkan apa pun, dia tidak membalas pelukan Rin, namun dia juga tidak memerintahkan gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia hanya berdiri mematung membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Sesshoumaru_-sama_," Senyum Rin dengan sangat lebar saat menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada walinya tersebut dan menatap lekat-lekat mata emas di depannya. "Andalah yang memesan obat ini dari Kagome_-sama_, kan? Anda mendengar pembicaraan Rin dengan Jaken_-sama_, ya? Anda tahu Rin sudah kehabisan obat mujarab dari Kagome_-sama,_ yang biasanya Rin gunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka burung, kelinci, tupai dan lain-lainya yang terluka, ya? Anda memesan obat ini untuk Rin, kan? Terima kasih, Sesshoumaru_-sama_. Terima kasih."

Kohaku hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa mendengar pertanyaan berturut-turut dari mulut munggil Rin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia bisa merasakan hatinya terasa sangat sakit bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarumkecil.

Sesshoumaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Dia hanya diam membisu melihatnya. Mata Kohaku langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat _youkai_ berambut perak itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Rin. Tangan dengan cakar yang biasanya merobek dan membunuh itu, kini menyentuh pipi gadis di depannya dengan begitu lembut seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak ternilai harganya. Mata emas yang selalu dingin melembut, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang tidak bereskpresi. Sebuah senyum lembut terlintas diwajah itu. Dan melihat senyum itu, Kohaku tahu..

Cinta.

_Youkai_ itu mencintai gadis di depannya. Dia dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Sesshoumaru_-sama_, _inuyoukai_ penguasa tanah barat mencintai Rin, gadis manusia yang diselamatkannya dulu. Sesshoumaru_-sama _mencintai gadis yang dicintainya.

Kohaku mengepalkan tangannya. Berjuang. Dia akan berjuang, dia tidak ingin kalah dari _youkai _itu. Meski dia tahu, dia tidak setampan, sekuat atau pun sekaya _youkai_ itu, dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, dia akan berjuang untuk memenangkan hati Rin.

Rin mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sesshoumaru yang ada di pipinya dan tertawa kecil." Rin sangat gembira. Rin sangat bahagia, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Dunia bagaikan runtuh bagi Kohaku. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah gadis itu, mata coklat besar yang berbinar-binar, senyum lebar memesonakan yang ada—tidak pernah dia melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Rin. Kepada siapa dia dapat membohongi, bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintai _youkai _di depannya? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke antara mereka? Hubungan mereka berdua…

Melebihi siapapun yang ada, bahkan melebihi Jaken, Kohakulah yang paling mengerti betapa berartinya Rin bagi Sesshoumaru. Untuk Rin, Sesshoumaru rela menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam dunia kematian. Untuk Rin, Sesshoumaru rela tetap berada di dunia kematian untuk mencarinya. Untuk Rin, Sesshoumaru tidak ragu membuang pedang Tessaiga, dan demi Rin, Sesshoumaru bisa melupakan kekuatan yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan perasaan Sesshoumaru?

Kohaku mengenggam erat gelang emas yanga da dalam bajunya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Untuk mereka yang ada di depannya sekarang… Bagaimana dia tega merusak kebahagiaan yang ada? Bagimana dia bisa?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin," panggil Kohaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah mengantarkan pesanan itu sampai tujuannya. Karena itu, aku permisi, ya?"

"Eh! Apakah kau tidak menginap di istana barat malam ini?" tanya Rin panik sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kohaku, sedangkan Sesshoumaru hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kohaku menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, Rin. Ada yang harus aku lakukan. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menginap di sini."

"Eh!" seru Rin.

Kohaku hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Rin, dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sesshoumaru dan mengangguk kepala memberi hormat. "Hamba permisi dulu, Sesshoumaru_-sama_."

Sesshoumaru tidak membalas salam Kohaku, dia tetap menatap dalam diam pemuda di depannya. Dan Kohaku sendiri bisa merasakannya,_ youkai_ berambut perak itu pasti juga tahu perasaannya pada Rin serta keputusan yang dibuatnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Kohaku! Kenapa harus secepat itu?" tanya Rin berusaha menghentikan Kohaku.

"Karena aku adalah seorang prajurit, Rin," jawab Kohaku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini karena aku adalah seorang prajurit."

"Eh! Rin tidak mengerti maksudmu Kohaku?" tanya Rin penuh kebingungan.

Kohaku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Rin. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Rin." Sejenak kemudian dia pun berhenti tertawa dan menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi memberikan hormat pada Sesshoumaru. "Sampai ketemu, Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kohaku tidak mempedulikan panggilan Rin lagi, dia segera berlari dengan secepatnya memasuki hutan, meninggalkan Rin dan juga Sesshoumaru. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu, keputusannya tidak salah. Rin berada di tangan orang yang tepat, dan gadis itu pasti bisa bahagia untuk selamanya. Dia tidak akan apa-apa, walau mungkin akan sangat berat dan sakit, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, sebab dia adalah seorang prajurit.

_Jika kau mencintai seseorang,_

_Berjuanglah sampai akhir untuk memenangkannya._

_Namun, jika dia yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain,_

_Biarkanlah dia pergi._

_Jadilah seorang prajurit,_

_Tahu kapan untuk berjuang dan tahu kapan untuk menyerah._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

Akhirnya! Ugh… untuk penggemar KxR maaf ya, sebab bagiku pasangan absolute di Inuyasha adalah SxR. Aku membuat fic ini karena aku merasa, K pasti menyukai R, namun bagi R sendiri, K pasti hanya seorang kakak, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang ( hahahahahahaha ), sebab R ada untuk S. Memang kasihan juga K, tapi di dunai inuyasha yang luas itu, pasti ada gadis yang cocok untuknya ( ahahahaha ) Fic ini terlintas dalam pikiranku dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menggerakkan tangan mengetiknya. Aku membuat fic ini dalam jangka waktu satu hari, jadi jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya ^^v

Note : Jika ada yang bingung ( soal aku sendiri sebenarnya juga sangat bingung ), dalam pikiranku, usia Rin saat bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru adalah enam tahun dan Kohaku sepuluh tahun. Lalu usia Rin saat kembali hidup bersama Sesshoumaru adalah tiga belas tahun. Sedangkan setting fic ini, usia Rin adalah enam belas tahun, Kohaku dua puluh tahun, dan untuk Sesshoumaru… Ya, semua juga sudah tahu dia usianya sudah ratusan tahun ( ahhahaahaha, dia sesunggunya boleh dikatakan seorang Lolita Complex ya? Ahahaha )

**Razux. **


End file.
